


Surrender

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [32]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: After waking too early, Valentina couldn't get back to sleep and needed Bash's help.
Relationships: Sebastian "Bash" Ilahaj/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Requests [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Kudos: 14





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Kaja featuring their OC Valentina.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

When one lived on a spaceship, it became necessary to adapt to whatever schedule the ship went by. Day or night was indistinguishable in space, so whatever time it was according to the ship’s clock was the time the crew lived by.

As such, when Valentina woke up a good three hours before she was even supposed to be awake in the first place, she had to sigh in sleepy exasperation. Internal clocks were a real bitch and she cursed hers for always waking her up too damn early. She grumbled and buried her head under her pillow, hoping that oblivion would reclaim her in its sweet embrace, but no dice.

After several long minutes where she just could not fall back asleep, she lifted her head and brushed her wayward white hair out of her face irritably. Valentina was not pleased. Not in the slightest. It was far too early to be so irritated, yet there she was, laying in her bed and fuming at her treacherous mind because it simply wouldn’t allow Valentina to get more rest. Even the glow emitted by her soft, pink skin was dimmed as a result, a sure sign of the Tilaari’s displeasure.

A light snore from her sleeping companion drew Valentina’s pale blue eyes to her side. Bash was curled up beside her in their shared bed and she took a moment to watch the slow rise and fall of his chest with every breath from him. The engineer slept through just about anything and she found herself envying him so badly in that moment. He looked so peaceful. Valentina narrowed her eyes.

Shifting on the bed, her thin white nightgown illuminated faintly from her skin, Valentina moved to straddle Bash’s hips which, of course, he slept through. The man could sleep like the dead. Biting back a sigh, Valentina leaned down and pressed her lips to his, waiting to see if she’d receive some sort of response.

Nothing. Unless the snoring counted as a reaction, which it certainly didn’t in Valentina’s book. She huffed a quiet sigh and tried again, shifting her hips at the same time to grind down against him. A low growl escaped her seconds later when that didn’t do anything either. Idly, Valentina considered just letting her partner rest, but she knew if anyone could help her get back to sleep again, it would be Bash. Besides, Bash could fall asleep so easily that she knew he wouldn’t have any trouble. Not like she was.

Valentina kissed him again, her hand slipping down between them and into his boxers to curl around the shaft of his cock. He was half hard beneath the fabric so that was something at least. Her warm palm slid along the length of him and she finally felt Bash beginning to stir. His hips shifted first, just the slightest bit, then a low, sleepy moan when she brushed her thumb over the flared crown.

At last, his hips began to grind against Valentina’s, sluggish at first, but as her hand’s movements increased in speed, Bash’s kiss became far more coordinated than it had been mere moments before. She heard his breath catch at the same time that he bucked his hips, both hands, metal and flesh alike, coming up to frame her face. When his tongue trailed along her bottom lip in a silent request for entry, she granted it, her own dueling with his for dominance which he quickly let her have.

When she parted from him, his robotic eye was red and her own eyes widened in surprise, though really, she wasn’t sure why she would be surprised at all. Still, she chided him gently, shaking her head. “Bash!”

A wicked grin spread across the engineer’s lips even as Valentina’s hand stopped stroking him. “If you wake me up like that and think I’m not going to take a peek at what’s underneath that nightgown then you must be asleep because you’re dreaming, baby.”

Valentina shook her head. Shameless. Bash was utterly shameless. Yet the Tilaari knew she wouldn’t have him any other way. It was all part of what made him who he was. The red of his eye faded and his hands slid down her sides to her hips while she sat on his lap.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what are you doing up so early? You all right?” He’d been playful before, but the way he switched to concern for her so quickly made a pleasant warmth spread through her. She smiled down at Bash, nodding.

“I just woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep, that’s all,” Valentina explained, lifting one shoulder in a shrug. She seemed in no hurry to vacate his lap either.

“Ah, and you were thinking I could help you with that, right?” The cheeky smirk returned and dark eyebrows waggled at her suggestively.

“That was the idea, yes.” Valentina reached down with both hands to grasp the hem of her nightgown and tug it up over her head, discarding the garment seconds later. She wore nothing beneath it and Bash’s gaze immediately went to her breasts. 

“I’m happy to oblige then.” He sat up, his arms sliding around her waist as Valentina drew him in for a kiss. The warmth of his skin against her own made her shiver. She craved Bash in a way she had never wanted anyone else before him. When they were together, nothing between them, it was perfect. He made Valentina feel whole.

Her hands cradled Bash’s head and firmly guiding his mouth to her breast, wanting his attention there first and moaning when the wet heat of his mouth enclosed her nipple. Valentina gasped from the sensation, her body curling into his while his right hand played with her other nipple. A low moan was his reward as she felt her body stirring for him, the want and need building within her.

Bash lavished her breasts with his attention and Valentina could feel his heart pounding in his chest where they were pressed together. She wanted more though. She always wanted more when it came to him. It felt like she could never get enough and was well aware that the feeling was completely mutual.

“Bash,” she moaned, her skin flushed beneath the luminous glow, her head tilting back to let her pale hair trail down her back freely. “I want your mouth…”

Strong arms cradled her body, then suddenly they were moving and Valentina’s back came to rest on the mattress in the warm spot that Bash had just vacated. His mouth and hands continued their silent worship of her as they trailed downward, obeying the simple command she had given him with singular focus and intent.

His clever tongue devoted itself to her pleasure, teasing her clit when he reached it. His hands kept her legs spread for him, gripping her thighs gently but firmly as he pleased his partner. Valentina couldn’t keep still, her hips shifting despite his hold on her thighs and every other breath escaping her in the form of a moan, audible approval for the course Bash had taken.

He was relentless in his efforts, tongue flicking rapidly over the sensitive bud. Bash alternated between licking her clit and sucking on it, sometimes combining the two, making Valentina keen beneath him. Her hands quickly found him, fingers burying themselves in his hair to keep him where she wanted him the most and giving her something to hold onto as well.

Bash kept going until he felt Valentina tense beneath him just before she threw her head back against the pillows with a cry as he coaxed her orgasm out of her at last. Her hands clenched in his hair and she writhed against him, but he saw her through it until she could take no more and tugged him upward.

When he rose above her, she could see the evidence of her arousal on his lips still and pulled him down to kiss him hungrily. As she did, her hands found his shoulders and Valentina repositioned them both with him on his back and her straddling him once more after she made sure to remove his boxers. The last barrier separating them from each other. Both of them were flushed and both were eager, their hands linking after she lowered herself down onto his rigid length.

“Val…” Her name was breathed quietly, reverently, and there was nothing but adoration and need in his eyes as he gazed up at her. She knew the same was mirrored in her own gaze from the way he smiled up at her. “I love you so damn much.”

“I love you too. More than anything or anyone.” Using her hold on his hands, she brought them up to pin on either side of his head as Valentina sought another kiss from his lips, moaning as she tasted herself as well as him. Her breasts were pressed against his chest and she began rocking her hips.

She watched his face carefully the entire time she rode him, keeping a steadily increasing pace as they were joined as one until she let the hunger overwhelm her, taking him on the ride of his life. His hands gripped hers tightly, but Bash was always careful never to harm her with his mechanical appendage. She trusted him implicitly and he knew it.

Neither could look away from the other as their bodies moved together relentlessly in the dark of their bedroom, the stars passing by in the view port providing the only illumination aside from Bash’s eye and Valentina’s skin. Their breath came fast, their moans and cries filling the room along with Bash’s pleas for more, for her not to stop. Valentina gave him everything she had, all that she was.

Hungry kisses were given again and again, desperation building. Bash did his best to match her pace, to thrust up into Valentina firmly with every downward press of her body to meet hers as he tried to bury himself within her. He arched against her, his hands pinned to the bed in her unyielding grip. She wanted to feel him let go, to watch him lose himself in her. That was her goal and Valentina was nothing if not determined.

When his upward thrusts became erratic and his groans and cries louder, she knew she was close. Valentina tightened her hold on his hands, making absolutely certain that she had his complete attention before she spoke. Her voice was ragged, breathless, but she uttered one word and watched him fall apart. “Come.”

By her command, Bash surrendered. He gave Valentina all of him in return, mind, body and soul, spilling his seed inside of her until he had nothing left to give, thrusting into her desperately as he sought that sweet release only she could bestow. It was all she needed to take her with him and she saw stars beneath her closed eyelids when she came again. 

Bash caught her when she moved to lie down on top of him, both of them trying to catch their breath while being absolutely unwilling to let go of the other. She felt his lips press to her hair in a tender kiss, his words a soft whisper that she knew she would carry in her heart always. “I love you, Val.”

“I love you.” Her response was a tired murmur yet no less heartfelt as her eyelids gradually became too heavy to remain open and she felt him settle into sleep once more beneath her.

Just like that, cradled in the arms of the man she loved, Valentina finally drifted back off to sleep with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
